Fallout
by thenifellASHLEEP
Summary: East London, Harry Potter and his cronies do a little more then smoke...R&R Laven/Ron, Seam/Herm, Harr/Nevi. Parody :


Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter. But if I did...the things I would do to him (: I dont know what this is, I'v tried to make them from East London.

_Just let it happen._

--

"...and I was like Viktor, it aint gonna last, you know? Hah! He was like 'Wha'?', but I was like mhmm!", Hermione paused. They were walking down to the chippie, to meet the lads, Ron and Seamus. "God like, he must be like obsessed with ya! Hah! I'm glad I never went for him", Lavender smirked, and lit up her cigarrette. "Marlboro's? Since d'ya smoke Marlboro's?", Hermione asked and sent a text back to Seamus...

_ya i kno wat u mean. i fancy ya too. haha xxxxxx_

Hermione adjusted her short pink ra-ra skirt, pushed up her bra, and sucked in her tummy as they approached the chippie. Seamus was sitting on the bench, his foot pressed against the bin. He twisted his fake Burberry cap as Hermione approached him and sat down.

"Hi!"

Lavender was already straddling Ron, playing tonsil-hockey. His hand squeezing her ass, Seamus threw a small stone at him, making fake sick noises. Ron gave him his middle finger. Lavender still had her cigarrette in her hand, stretched out. Seamus took it, puffed. Offering it to Hermione, he moved over in the bench, getting closer to her. A piece of hair was caught in her gold hoop earring. As she smoking he took the hair out, and smelled her neck sending shivers and trembles down her spine and other places.

"Tha-thanks", she coughed out, and leaned over, placing her lips beside his ear. "I want you". Fatal. Seamus took a deep puff from the cigarette, flicked it away, and blew smoky circles at Hermione. She had her 'come hither' face on, and batted her eyelashes seductively. Removing her black fluffy coat, she saw Seamus adjust his groin. Giggling, she crooned into his ear.

"...why wasnt I invited to this sex-fest?", Harry stood by the fence, one hand on hip, smoking. Hermione smiled and invited him up, pulling away from Seamus. Harry laughed and called to someone hiding behind the chippie. "Get out hun, they'l like you, hehe", Harry giggled and pulled Neville out. He took Harry's hand and said gruffly, "Hullo". Harry grinned and kissed his cheek, "You all remember Neville right?...well, he's my boyfriend!". He swung their hands and took a puff of Silk Cut Blue cigarette.

Seamus and Ron eyed Harry suspiciously, and moved away from him when he sat down. "So guys, any news? Hehe", Harry said, looking from Hermione to Lavender. Neville pulled out some weed, and started rolling. "Woah, where'd you get that?", Lavender nearly jumped out of her skin. Neville replied, "Dean, he got it from Angelina". He passed some around and Harry took out his paper and started rolling. Once they were high, they started looking for God.

"Oooooh, God...God...", Seamus slurred, and grabbed the trolley next to the bin. Hermione leaned over it and fell in, giggled, "Weeeeeeeee...". They all laughed at her and started running down the street, Hermione being pushed by Seamus. Suddenly Ron stopped, and looked around, then he took a gun from his back pocket. He grinded his teeth and shot at the ground, laughing nervously. "Ron...bon...ton...hehehehehe...", Lavender gabbled.

Neville and Harry were making out, Harry was straddling Neville on the pavement. There was a crutch leaning against a wall, Ron spotted it, ran over and shot it, getting angry. "God...grrr...", he mumbled, getting hysterical. Lavender started removing her clothes and started scratching her skin, looking fearful. "Dirty snakes...LEAVE ME ALONE!!", she shrieked. A patrol turned the corner and saw them, it turned on its siren. A middle-aged police man got out and approached Ron, his gun pointed at him. "Put down the gun son. Put it down", the man said calmly.

A young police- woman approached Lavender, she was yelling, "Leave me alone! Don't come any closer, I'l do it!!", pointing her hand at her head in a gun position. Her eyes were bulging and her arms were red raw.

"I need some back-up please..."

--

): Weird, but please review


End file.
